


Fiona: A Girl in the Glade Story

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Sex, Breast Fucking, Daddy Kink, Drunk Sex, Explicit Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Fucking, Group Marriage, Group Sex, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Kinky, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Praise Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy Times, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Teen Pregnancy, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Vaginal Sex, Why Did I Write This?, Why is the Rum Gone?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: So this story originally was written to be in the Explicit section with lots of shameless smut and kinky fuckery. It was originally titled Freak Like Me after an idea I got this morning. But over the course of a few chapters, it became clear to me that I needed to rework it. It's become lots more fluffier than I expected it to be. A solid mix of fluff/smut. Not tooth rotting but we're getting there. Smut will definitely still be involved. Romance, Sex, Marriage, Pregnancy. Typical my type of Girl in the Glade story. So, you know how this works. Let's get to it.
Relationships: Gally (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Gally/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)/Original Female Character(s), Minho (Maze Runner) & Original Female Character(s), Original Female character and everybody
Kudos: 9





	1. Fiona: A Girl in the Glade Story:  Prologue and Chapter 1

The rain poured down in the Glade that night as Gally stood outside the Homestead and listened as the sound of the rain took him to a different place. Lately he had been having memories from before the Glade and it was starting to wear him down. Running a hand over his face tiredly he blinked several times before letting out an annoyed growl and heading back into the Homestead where he knew the others were waiting. There was a Gathering tonight. But not one that was for the whole Glade. No. This was just for a select few that had a very specific topic to talk about. He smirked and shook his head, their plan was going to work. He just knew it. 

Down at the end of the hall, there was a spare keeper room that no one currently occupied and that was where they met. The entire Homestead was dark and the sounds of boys sleeping just about everywhere reverberated against the wooden walls. Stopping outside the door, he watched as a faint glow appeared and then grew brighter before the door quickly opened and he made his way inside. “It’s about time, Captain.” Newt murmured as Gally scoffed and took usual place leaning up against the wall behind the others. He knew he didn’t have to explain himself. The others knew by now they wouldn’t get that luxury. So, instead, he leaned forward slightly to watch Minho, Newt, Alby and Winston work on what looked like a long note on a piece of semi wet paper. 

“So, this is what we have so far. Dear whoever the fuck you are out there, we only have one request. Send us a girl. Now. Make sure she’s hot. -Gladers.” Minho read aloud making Gally roll his eyes before letting out a long breath of air that he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. This was their plan. It wasn’t as farfetched as it sounded. He just hoped that the ones on the outside were listening. And he hoped that maybe, just maybe they’d throw the guys of the Glade a bone. Or rather…A girl. Preferably that one. 

Newt watched carefully obviously thinking it wasn’t good enough. Gally could tell that the second in command was restless and that only one thing would sate him now. Or sate any of them now. It was just recently that many of their memories from before the maze started to return and their….appetites for other things started to appear in full force. Licking his lips, he subtly adjusted his stance against the wall to hide the hardness of his cock that strained against the confines of his cargo pants. It was now or never. They all knew they needed this. And hopefully the others, whoever they were, would realize that as well. 

“If only we could buggin remember who the fuck we’re talking to.” Newt murmured quietly as the others looked up at him, none too surprised. “Of course, that would be the one fucking thing that they wouldn’t let us remember.” Minho huffed out an annoyed breath before turning back to the note. “I think this is as good as it’s gonna get. What the fuck do they expect us to say? Bring woman. Let us fuck?” Gally let out a snort as Alby and Winston glared in his general direction. It was no secret that Gally wasn’t well liked in the Glade, but it was also not a secret that he was one of the most notorious, powerful Gladers that existed in the entire place. If anyone needed to be here for this, it was him. It was his right. 

Shrugging, Newt let out a tired yawn before waving his hand dismissively at the note. “Alright, yeah. It’s good enough. Drop it in the Box and send it down. And let’s all get some bloody sleep, good that?” Everyone nodded and headed out of the room but Gally stayed behind until everyone was gone. Finally, his defensive stance eased into a more relaxed one as he let himself go for the first time that night. It was a long shot. But he had always believed something, if not anything, would happen if you wished it hard enough. Maybe. Who the fuck was he kidding? He had no idea how this was going to go, but he hoped for all their sakes, whatever higher power might just might, bless them with one good thing. 

End of Prologue

Chapter 1 

Gally’s eyes groggily came into focus as he looked around his keeper room and let out a tired groan. It was too early. And work was going to have to get done sooner rather than later. Throwing on clothes and his work boots, he stalked down the hall and out of the Homestead. But just as he was about to turn and make his way to the dining hall, he was momentarily startled by the sound of the greenie alarm blaring loud and clear. 

His eyes widened as Newt, Minho and the others came racing out of the Homestead with looks of pure shock clearly fixed on their faces. “What the bloody hell?” Newt said as they all looked to the Box with incredulous expressions. Gally rolled his eyes and schooled his own expression before gesturing to the Box. “It could just be another greenbean for all we know. Come on, let’s get to it.” The others followed him silently as the Box continued to make it’s way slowly to the surface. 

It wasn’t until the Box actually stopped and reached them that he began to feel a bit of panic wash over him. What if the outside had finally heard their pleas? What if they have finally gotten exactly what they wanted? What would they do then? Shaking his head to clear his mind, he took his place on one side of the grate that held the Box inside and pulled hard releasing whatever was inside into the sunny daylight. 

Everyone looked down and several boys hooted and hollered as soon as they saw what lay at the bottom. Or who. A girl with dark brown hair that was long enough to hang just above her butt with a body that had a generous amount of curves lay with her eyes closed as the Gladers took her in for the first time. Gally stepped closer as his eyes ran over her figure. She looked to be their age, about 19. Definitely over 18. He ran a hand over his cropped hair as his cock twitched at the sight of her perky nipples peeking through her almost sheer top. She was wearing a crop top and what looked like a short skirt with no shoes. Her lips were painted crimson and he knew exactly who this was. This was who they had been waiting for. Jumping down into the Box, he crouched beside her as a smile tugged at the edge of his lips. Placing a hand over her heart, he noticed that she was sleeping heavily and noted that her pulse was strong.

Feeling the shake of the Box, he looked up and saw that Newt was standing beside him looking over their newest treasure. “Is there anything that came with her? A note? Something? We don’t want to get the bloody wrong idea.” He said as a wave of uneasiness washed over Gally. He shrugged and felt underneath the girl before gently pulling out a piece of paper that was in the pocket of her skirt. His breath caught in his throat as he read its contents. 

Greetings, gentleman. 

We received your request early this morning and your request has been granted. The woman in front of you is your age and her name is Fiona. Please make sure that she’s well taken care of because she is now yours and yours alone. Do what you wish. But respect her or pay the consequences. Because there will be hell to pay if she isn’t taken care of.

Regards,  
Thomas 

The Gladers sat in stunned silence as the wind rustled the girl’s hair for a moment before subsiding. “Let’s get her out of the bloody Box at least.” Newt said quietly as Gally nodded and gently lifted the girl into his arms. She fit perfectly. It was like she was made to be there. Her curves molded to his own body in a way that never knew was possible. As soon as he was out of the Box, he held her close as the others came to see the newest addition to the Glade. “Fuck, aren’t you beautiful?” Minho murmured as he stroked a hand down the side of her face gently. It was then that they knew. This girl had become everything to them in a matter of minutes. And she would be taken care of. In every way possible.


	2. Fiona: A Girl in the Glade Story Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fiona groaned loudly as her eyes blinked open after what felt like the longest sleep she ever had. As her vision blurred around her, she could hear voices somewhere but didn’t know where or who they were. She wasn’t scared though. She didn’t have it in her to be scared anymore. She’d already been through hell. And some say, that if you’re in hell, you might as well keep going. When her vision finally evened out she immediately looked down at what she was wearing and cursed under her breath seeing that Thomas had picked out the ugliest outfit he possibly could for her. 

She wanted to look sexy, but this had all kinds of slut written all over it. A see-through crop top, no bra, short school girl type skirt, obviously no panties and no fucking shoes to speak of. Scoffing in annoyance at his sense of irony, she stopped fretting over what was and focused on what was there in front of her. Three boys stood off to the side of the small room where she lay in a bed that she assumed was the Med Jack wing. Thomas briefed her before she was entered into the maze. She knew what she was getting herself into. And by the looks of it, she didn’t mind at all what was going to be getting into her. Licking her crimson lips, she noticed that the boys had yet to notice that she was aware and awake. 

Her eyes roamed over their rock solid figures and loved how tall, muscular and dominant they looked. They were all about her age, maybe one or two a year older. There was one Asian guy with what looked and sounded like two Brits. She smirked. Brits. Oh, how she missed them. It had been quite awhile since she had come across anyone from her favorite area of the world. The Asian guy wasn’t hard on the eyes either, making her core begin to soak with need. 

It was then that one of the Brits, the one with short cropped blonde hair noticed her awake and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before he jabbed an elbow into the others sides and they all approached with an air of caution. “Good morning, shebean. And welcome to the Glade. It seems you’ve had a good rest.” The other Brit, one with longer blonde hair than the other, with it hanging in his eyes slightly and sweet honey brown eyes to match said in a light tone. She gave them a heart stopping smile and nodded before shakily getting out of the bed and cursed loudly when she found herself falling towards the floor. 

The Asian guy was quick to scoop her up in his arms before looking down at her with an expression that just screamed want and need. “Better be careful, shebean. Or you might just go about falling for us.” Her nose wrinkled and she cringed slightly at his corny lines but knew better by the look in his eyes that he was going to be a solid lover. 

She had the urge to run her hands up his shirt and down his hard chest knowing that it would drive them both wild. His look darkened as he met her eyes and the others crowded around them both to get a good look at her. “Like I said, shebean. Be careful. If you keep looking like that then we’ll have to do something about it.” Her core began to pool against her legs, making them slick and sticky. His words were too much. But if any of them dared touch her, she knew she’d fall apart that instant. “My name’s Fiona.” She said simply as she looked between all three of them who nodded in response. “We know. The note that you were sent down with explained a lot. And…we asked for you, you know.” One of the Brits said that would’ve make her weak in the knees if she already wasn’t being held close to one of them. 

“What do you mean you asked for me?” She said as her voice lilted with almost a syrupy sweetness. “We mean, that you’re ours now. And we’ll take care of you. As long as you take care of us in return.” The blonde’s words reverberated through her soul as she squeezed her legs together tightly, the movement definitely not being lost on the one holding her. His fingers dug slightly into her pale skin and she bit back a moan knowing that she was clearly looking like an easy target. But in that moment, she clearly didn’t give a fuck. Well, a fuck she might give. Nothing else though for now. They could have her body, but her heart was her own for as long as she could have it. She knew that Thomas didn’t send her here for love. She knew what the deal was. Either go to Glade and deal with a harem type scenario or go back to the compound with Thomas who she wasn’t thrilled with his presence as of late either. 

Gally watched the girl carefully before shaking his head and gesturing for Newt to follow him subtly over to the edge of the room for a chat. “What is it, Captain?” Newt asked as he made his way over to where Gally was standing clearly upset at something. “This is almost…” Newt finished his sentence before him and that was when they both knew. “Too easy.” Something was amiss and they needed to get down to the bottom of it, not only for their safety but for Fiona’s now that she was here and that she was theirs. 

“Let’s go bloody fight Min off of her and see if we can’t let her rest for a few and get some answers later. Something’s not right. I can feel it.” Newt said as Gally nodded in agreement. “Oy! Min, time to let go greenie girl and get back to work. She’s going to need to bloody rest. She just buggin got here, yeah?” Minho almost, but not quite let her fall from his arms in surprise. “What? What are you talking about? She’s here now.” He said as both Gally and Newt shot him a look that clearly stated he needed to put her back where he had found her. 

Giving a heavy sigh, he laid her back onto the bed but not before brushing his lips against hers in almost a farewell gesture. Her face contorted into a confused expression as she watched them back away and leave until only one of the Brit’s was left. “Something tells me you knew that you were going to be sent here, love. And something definitely doesn’t feel right about this scenario.” Gally said finally as she met his eyes with an incredulous look. How had he known? It was almost like he could see right through her. Her eyes swam with tears making his expression soften even more before he nodded to the door. “I know something’s going on. And I’m going to get to the bottom of this. But I promise you, love. You’re safe now. And no one will be forcing you into anything. Not now, not ever. You’re either here because you want to be, or I’ll send you back in that damn Box some way myself. We didn’t send for a bloody hostage. We sent for a companion, and lover. Take some time to rest and then perhaps you can finally tell us what you know that we apparently don’t.” Tears freely fell down her cheeks and she couldn’t seem to form a coherent sentence. But it appeared she didn’t have to because as soon as they were there, they were gone. And as the door closed, she knew that for once, maybe something good would come out of the Gladers and her newfound relationship. Maybe, even love.


	3. Fiona: A Girl In the Glade Story Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I ended up lowering the rating because I kinda realized all of my stories are like this and they’re all in the M category. So, that’s that. For now. I don’t think anything in this story is anything ya’ll haven’t seen in anything else I’ve written in the past decade. With that said, enjoy. Theme song is still the same for the entire fic. And yes, I know it’s getting a bit fluffier than I expected. And yes, I kind of like it. Let’s see where it goes.

Fiona wiped the tears from her eyes and felt her heart drop in her chest. Wrapping her arms around herself tightly, a shiver went down her spine. This was definitely not what she expected, and she knew that this was probably not what Thomas expected either. Which was always a bad sign. The lab rat that was her ex always liked things in order and this plan was not in order anymore. What would Tom do when he knew that things weren’t going to the plan? Would he find some way to get her back or would she be safe in the Glade like the Gladers said? Her thoughts drifted to them. The Glader boys, no men that had seen right through her, lies and all. It wasn’t really a lie that she was sent down for them. But it was a lie that she wasn’t upset about it. She hadn’t expected Tom to insist on something so….odd. Why hand her off to the Gladers, when he could’ve just apologized himself? 

Shaking her head, she had no idea, but she knew that it wasn’t what happened in the past that mattered anymore. It was what was held in her future. Shakily, she got to her feet once more and smirked in triumph when she saw that she was now able to stand on her own without any extra assistance. Carefully, she made her way out of the room that they had left her in and down the hall to where a door stood open to the outside. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw it. The magnitude of the situation she was in. 

The Glade stood before her in all it’s glory and all over there were about 30 to 40 boys, some older like her some younger, some in the middle. All different nationalities, looks, varying in every way imaginable. She felt her mouth drop open in surprise and she quickly snapped it shut when she saw that one of the Brit’s from earlier had caught on that she was there and started to approach with another boy who was tall, dark and handsome. “Well, look who it is. We only left you there a while ago. Come to join us so soon?” The Brit said as he exchanged a look with the other boy who regarded her with a mix of curiosity and unease. 

Raising her chin so she stood taller, she noticed that both boys and most of the others towered above her not boding well for being able to hold her own. “You wanted to talk, so here I am. Let’s talk.” Newt’s eyes narrowed slightly as Alby stepped forward with an air of authority. “Well, shebean, I suppose now’s as good a time as any to call the Gathering. Meet us in front of that building in a few minutes. We’ll sound the bell and introduce you to everyone.” Fiona nodded once before starting to make her way across the Glade but was startled when the other Brit, the one with cropped hair, came to stand before her holding a long sleeved work shirt and cargo pants that were much too big for her. “Not like that, you don’t. Like I said, Fi. You’re not going to be bloody disrespected on our watch. Now go back and change into these and then we’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

She was taken aback by his words and thanked him quietly before turning on her heel and taking off back to what she supposed was her room. Stripping off the clothes that Tom had sent her in, she sighed in relief at the feeling of the baggy, large work clothes that the boy had given her to wear. They were so comfy, and she didn’t feel nearly as vulnerable in front of them anymore. When she entered the hall for the second time that day, she was surprised at how quiet it was. There wasn’t a soul in sight, and she let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she made her way back outside. 

The sound of a bell chiming made her jump slightly and she realized that it was making all of the boys head towards the building that the others had told her about. Giving a small shrug to herself, she headed over with the rest of the boys and was surprised to notice that most were keeping a distance either unsure of her presence or not wanting to disturb her. There were a few catcalls here and there, but that all fell away soon as she saw the Asian guy from earlier guarding the door as they entered. Minho took in her new appearance and gave her a grin of his own before nodding to the interior of the building. “Better hurry up, girlie. Don’t wanna miss the introductions.” This felt….right. Safe. Something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

As she entered the building, she noticed that it was a large circular room with benches surrounding a larger middle and all of the boys seemed to be sorted out by age on each of the benches. She spied the two Brits along with tall, dark and handsome standing in the very middle and let out a small yelp of surprise as the Asian boy moved quickly past her to join them all in the center. The crowd hushed as they watched her approach, and she hesitated for a moment but all three of the boys that had come to her room looked so sincere that she couldn’t help but make her way over to where they stood. 

“Hey, shebean. My name is Alby, and I’m the shuckin leader of this place. Do you remember your name?” Tall, dark and handsome asked making her gaze slide over to the three boys that had welcomed her and notice that one of the Brits was nodding as if to let her know it was alright, he could be trusted. “Yes. My name is Fiona.” She said as murmurs broke out amongst the crowd. Alby nodded and gestured for the three boys, the ones who claimed that she was theirs, to step into the light. One by one they came to her and introduced themselves, the first being the tall brit, with beautiful honey brown eyes and shaggy blonde hair. His eyes twinkled in the sunlight as he gave her a small smile. “Hello, love. My name’s Newt and I’m second in command. It’s a pleasure.” 

As he stepped back to make room for the others, the tall, muscular Asian guy presented himself formally to her. “And I’m sure you remember me. Minho. I told you, you’re going to fall for us. All of us.” He said with a cocky smirk making her stomach do backflips. It was then that the final boy, the other Brit, tall, handsome with cropped blonde hair and bright green eyes shoved the others out of the way slightly to stand before her in all his glory. “I’m Gally.” He said simply before taking her hand in his own and raising the back of it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on her now flushed skin. The room full of Gladers broke out into cheers and catcalls, murmurs and other responses as he held his lips to her hand for a moment then gently pulled back, giving her a nod and small smile and then turning to glare out over the crowded room. 

“Alright, that’s enough, you shanks. This here is Fiona. She came up in the Box today in case any of you missed it. She’s going to be here to stay so if I find out that any of you shanks do anything other than shower her with respect and kindness, it’ll be three days in the slammer or if the situation warrants, banishment.” Alby’s voice raised above the crowd and then the room went immediately silent. The room was eerily quiet as she watched the other three boys nod with grave looks. She didn’t know what banishment meant but she was sure she didn’t want to find out. “Ground rules are as follows. Number one rule, keep out of the shebean’s way and if she doesn’t want you around then make yourself scarce, ya hear? Second rule. Don’t touch the shebean. The only ones here who are even remotely allowed that possibility are standing in front of you, yeah? Me, Gally and Minho have claimed her and it’s her choice whether she accepts or denies anyone further. If I find out that anything has happened, like I said, it won’t be pretty. Third and final rule. If you run your mouth about the shebean, there will consequences. None of you remember the word slander from our previous lives so I’ll enlighten you. You said shuckin stuff that’s not respectful, the slammer it’ll be for ya. Good that?” Newt said as he looked out over the crowd. 

The crowd broke out into murmurs once again, but mostly there were good that’s heard all around the room. “Alright. Then it’s bloody settled. You all are dismissed. Again, if I hear about you giving the shebean trouble, then it’s going to be shuckin trouble for you.” As the room emptied of it’s contents, Fiona turned back to the boys who had protected her and done a damn fine job of it too. “Thanks. I didn’t expect that.” She said as they all nodded to her before Alby strode forward and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. “You’re gonna be okay, Fiona. No one’s gonna hurt you here. They may look like a bunch of savages, but they’re just boys, most as scared as you are. Know that we’ve got your back. And if you need anything, please don’t hesitate to shuckin let us know.” 

She nodded wordlessly thanking him and watched as he gave her one last smile and then left her with the boys. Her boys. The ones who had laid claim to her. “So, now it begins. How about we give you the tour and then we’ll all find a place to hide away for a bit. I have a feeling there’s going to be more explaining to do on both our parts.” Newt said as he took Alby’s place in front of her. She gave him a grateful, shy smile before nodding and letting him take her hand in his own and lead out into the Glade, into he new life with her boys.


End file.
